


on the line

by anyprotein



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Chris/Mika, M/M, Overstimulation, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, genuinely like zero plot this fic dives right in, the kzz line lives on in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyprotein/pseuds/anyprotein
Summary: Chris and Mika bring in Mats to fulfill one of Mika's fantasies.





	on the line

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this one for months bc:  
1) it's a lot.  
2) i kept telling myself i would write like any sort of intro, but the time has come for me to accept that it's just not gonna happen.  
3) it's a lot.
> 
> anyway, i woke up at like 10:45 one night back in like april with this idea in my head and wrote like half of it almost feverishly, so it starts rather... abruptly. we all have our ways of coping with the zucc trade.

Mika wore his biggest plug for hours to be stretched enough for this moment, but still nothing could prepare him for the feeling of Chris’s lube-covered fingers pressing in beside his cock, drawing broken sounds out of Mika with every push in. His eyes close on instinct as he pants, trying to adjust, but he pries them back open so he can see Mats, who has been uncharacteristically quiet since Mika first straddled Chris and took him inside of him. 

Mats’s eyes are wide, face flushed as he watches Chris’s fingers pump in and out, and there’s no mistaking the hard line of his cock through his sweatpants, nor the wet spot at the tip of it. A surge of heat courses through Mika at the sight, and he licks his lips, almost dazed from the high of being wanted like this. Naturally, he finds himself putting on a bit of a show for him, rolling his hips into the thrusts of Chris’s hand, amplifying the breathless sounds spilling out of himself, staring at Mats with half-lidded eyes in hopes they convey even half as much as he wants this. By the time Chris squeezes in a third finger, forcing a high-pitched whine out of him, Mika is desperate, feeling so full and still just wanting more.   
“He can really take a lot, huh?” Mats’s voice is rougher than usual, yet subdued in his shock, and Chris gives a low laugh in response.  
“Yeah, yeah, he loves it. Can’t get enough.” Chris punctuates this with a particularly hard thrust in, and Mika jerks with a loud gasp. 

With every push, he feels the tension within himself building, curling tighter and tighter as he deteriorates into a stream of whines and whimpers, until eventually, he’s able to get out a breathless, “Fuck, _please_.”   
He can picture with perfect clarity the smug smile that is undoubtedly on Chris’s face behind him. He feels Chris shift until he’s pressed against Mika’s back, and a shudder runs through him at the sound of Chris’s voice, low and somewhat amused as he asks, “Are you ready?”   
Mika nods frantically, but it’s not enough for Chris.   
“Tell him.”   
Mika doesn’t hesitate for a moment before he speaks up, eyes trained on Mats as he begs, “I’m ready—I need it, need you to fuck me.”  
Mika barely registers the murmur of “Good boy,” from behind him, or the soft kiss placed on the back of his neck, because he’s so caught up in watching Mats as he’s shaken out of his stupor. He mumbles, “Yeah, Mika, I got you,” before tugging off his pants hurriedly to reveal his cock, thick and leaking. Chris tosses him the bottle of lube, and Mika’s mouth waters as he watches Mats slick himself up with a generous amount of it. Mats shuffles forward, and a soft sound escapes Mika as Chris’s fingers slide out of him. He’s almost buzzing with anticipation when Chris gets his hands on his ass to spread him open for Mats, whose hand seems to be trembling slightly as he lines himself up. 

Mika feels exposed and overwhelmed, and he bites his lip around a shaky whine as Mats slowly pushes in. The stretch is amazing, like nothing he’s ever experienced, and his thighs start to tremble as the head of Mats’s cock slips in. Mats pauses to give him some time, expression soft as he runs a soothing hand over Mika’s thigh. Only when Mika gives him a nod does he start pushing in again. He squeezes his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation, quiet whimpers spilling out of him with every inch until Mats finally bottoms out. Even with all the prep, it’s a tight fit, and Mika lets out something close to a sob at the feeling of both of them inside him at once, hot and slick and thick, the sound joined by matching groans from Chris and Mats. 

They stay like that for a moment to let Mika adjust, the only sounds in the room their panting and a quiet, “ _ Fuck _ ,” from Mats as he looks Mika over. Mika’s cock twitches at the attention, and he reaches forward to get his hands in Mats’s hair and pull him in for a kiss, finding that Mats kisses more sweetly than Chris. Mika decides he likes it. He feels Chris’s cock twitch inside of him as he watches the two of them, his grip tightening on Mika’s ass, and Mika has to pull back because he needs them to start moving. Before he can speak, however, there’s a hand in his hair turning his head so Chris can kiss him deeply, shoving his tongue into Mika’s mouth. He can feel Mats’s eyes on them, and it only serves to turn him on more. He glances over and sees a familiar heat in them, one he’s seen when they’ve caught him staring, and can’t help but play it up for him, groaning into the kiss. 

Seemingly satisfied, Chris lets him go after a minute and lies back again, hands sliding down Mika’s body to land on his hips. It takes Mika a moment to find his voice again, but it’s still breathy as he says, “I’m ready; you can—you can fuck me now.” Chris squeezes his hips, and Mika hastily adds, “ _ Please. _ ” 

Mats grins at him, initial shock seeming to have worn off slightly, and moves his hands to the underside of Mika’s thighs, keeping them spread. “How could I say no?”

He carefully draws back, and Mika gasps shakily at the feeling of the two of them sliding against one another inside of him. As Mats starts to push back in, Mika finds himself scrambling to get a hand on both of them, reaching back to plant one on the solid warmth of Chris’s chest and gripping Mats’s arm with the other. His grip tightens as Mats bottoms out again, drawing a soft moan from Mika. 

Slowly, he builds a steady pace thrusting into Mika, careful and patient. There’s no stopping the pants and whimpers that escape Mika, but still, it’s not quite enough. Mika is about to ask for more when he notices Mats looking past him and nodding slightly as he pushes in. Suddenly, the hands on his ass and thighs lift him just barely enough so that Chris can pull most the way out, only to slam back in as Mats pulls back. The motion draws a sharp moan out of Mika as Chris nails his prostate, and his volume only increases as the two of them settle into a steady, alternating rhythm of thrusts. He sounds almost like he’s crying for them, incoherent in his whines and moans, eyes shut tight in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Mika, you look…” Mats trails off, voice strained, and Mika feels a thrill at the implicit praise. 

“He always looks so—so good for me, perfect,” Chris chimes in, words stilted, and Mika cries out on the next thrust in.

“Can he—can he come like this?” 

“Definitely. Right, Mika?”

Mika nods, not even totally sure what he’s agreeing to in the moment, but feeling like he’d agree to anything for them to keep going. He’s surrounded by the two of them, held suspended between their relentless thrusting, feeling both used and taken care of. It’s everything he ever wanted, more than he could have asked for. Gradually, their rhythm speeds up, and Mika finds himself rapidly approaching the edge. His untouched cock has been leaking precum all over his stomach, and he wants so desperately to get a hand on himself, knows it’d be over immediately, but he already said he didn’t need it, wants to be good for them.

“Are you gonna come for us, Mika?” Chris asks, and the tension in Mika snaps. His vision goes white; his back arches with a shout as he comes all over himself, clenching almost painfully around the two of them, who groan at the sensation. His whole body trembles through the aftershocks, muscles going slack, and Mats slows down, getting ready to pull out. Mika’s nails dig into his arm.

“Don’t—don’t stop. Keep going.” The words pour out of him, hoarse and shaky, and Mats is wide-eyed as he picks up the rhythm again, falling back in line with Chris, who already knew to keep fucking him. Mika whines softly, overstimulated and hazy after coming so hard. Distantly, he registers tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

“Please, it’s—so much,” he manages to get out, voice barely above a whisper. He’s not even sure what he’s begging for, for them to come or to keep him like this forever. 

He doesn’t know how long it lasts, having lost his concept of time, but eventually Mats is saying his name over and over, leaning in to kiss Mika before he comes, as Chris reaches around to get a hand on Mika’s over-sensitive dick, forcing him to clench down one last time until Chris is coming too. Mika groans at the idea of both of them filling him up, and again when they start to pull out. Their cum leaks out behind them, dripping out of his hole down the curve of his ass as Chris moves him around so that he’s lying down beside him. His hole feels loose, empty as he clenches around nothing, and he can’t help the next whimper that escapes him.

Chris leans over him, running one hand through his sweat-soaked hair and the other across his overheated skin. His eyes are soft as he looks down at Mika, murmuring quiet praise. Mika melts into his touch, letting the comforting words wrap around him. 

“That was so good, Mika. You were perfect for me.” Chris glances over at Mats, who is still sitting nearby looking unsure of what to do with himself, and he corrects himself. “For us. Right, Zucc?” 

“Yeah, that was… that was incredible. I don’t even know what to say. You guys are intense.” 

Mika lifts an arm to make a grabbing motion, and Chris jerks his head toward Mika to wave Mats over. Mats moves closer until Mika gets a hand on him, pulling him down next to him. Mika holds on to both of them, feeling safe surrounded like this.

“He gets kinda clingy when he’s like this,” Chris explains with a fond smile, never taking his eyes off of Mika. Carefully, he uses a thumb to wipe away the tears still clumping Mika’s eyelashes and streaked down his face as Mats slips an arm around Mika’s shoulder.

“You looked so good, took us so well,” Chris says, resuming his praise. He moves away after a moment, and Mika frowns as his hand falls to the bed, ready to protest.

“It’s alright; I’m still here,” Chris reassures him, and then he’s back in front of Mika, gently nudging his thighs apart. There’s a second where Mika deliriously wonders if he’s about to get fucked again, but then there’s a soft, damp cloth running over his skin, wiping up the cum covering his stomach and chest. Chris folds it and moves lower, touch light as he cleans up the mess between Mika’s thighs. Mika still twitches with a gasp as Chris passes over his hole, feeling sensitive and sore. Mats idly moves his hand up and down Mika’s shoulder throughout the process, the touch calming. 

“Feel free to go clean up and put some clothes on or whatever; I got him,” Chris tells Mats once he’s done, settling back in beside Mika. Mats nods and gets up, headed to the bathroom, and Chris pulls Mika closer, properly wrapping his arms around him. Mika buries his face in the crook of Chris’s neck, breathing him in.

“How do you feel?”

Mika peeks up at him, dazed smile on his face. “Good. Really good.” He thinks for a moment before adding, “Sleepy.”

Chris chuckles at that. “I bet. That was amazing.  _ You  _ were amazing. I love you so much.” 

Mika ducks his head before responding, “Love you too.”

“What else do you need?”

“Clothes? I’m kinda cold.” Mika pauses, remembering how he felt with two sets of hands on him. “Do you think—could we ask Zucc to come to bed with us? We could turn on a movie or something; I just…” He trails off, not sure how to finish that statement. 

“Sure, babe. We can do that. Whatever you need,” Chris assures him before leaning down to kiss him, this time tender and loving, and Mika loses track of how long they stay like that.

Chris carries the weight through the process of getting them dressed in comfortable clothes, and eventually Mats comes back, knocking quietly before stepping inside the bedroom. 

“Uh, is it okay if I set up in the guest room, or…?” 

Mika smiles to himself. Maybe they should’ve talked this part through earlier. 

“Actually, if you’re cool with it, I think Mika wants you here.”

Mats raises his eyebrows. “Oh. Yeah, of course.” He settles in on the other side of Mika easily, and Mika turns slightly so he can see and feel both of them beside him. Chris and Mats work on finding something to watch, their usual dynamic falling back into place surprisingly quickly; Mika just lets it fade into the background, not particularly invested.

They decide on something after an overly long back-and-forth, and the three of them fall into a comfortable silence. Mika feels himself drifting toward sleep as he looks between Mats and Chris, having stayed pretty out of it this entire time, when a thought pops into his head. Before he can even think about it, the question tumbles out of his mouth. 

“If we do this again, can I suck you off?” 

Mika flushes when he realizes what he’s said, and Chris bursts out laughing as Mats sputters, caught entirely off-guard. 

“Yeah, babe, sure. I’m down if he is,” Chris responds once he’s pulled himself together. He glances over at Zucc. “Maybe I should’ve also mentioned that he has no filter like this.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Mats says with an incredulous laugh. “That, uh, sounds good to me.” 

Mika smiles and pulls them that much closer. “Good.” It’s not too long before Mika falls asleep, wholly content.

**Author's Note:**

> hell of a followup to my last fic, huh? 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! kudos & comments are always appreciated!


End file.
